muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Plezier Voor Vier
'Plezier voor Vier' (''Fun for Four) features "jokes, songs and stories" by Pino, Tommie, Ieniemienie and actor Piet Hendriks, who played the grandfather figure on Sesamstraat from 1976 to 1982. The material on this album was not featured on the TV show. Piet, Tommie, Ienie and Pino welcome everybody to the record album. Pino is the first to sing a silly song, "All The Trees Are Blue", where everyone can fill in their own colors. Ieniemienie tells a silly story about a palace made of cheese. Pino is upset because he can't have a house made of pancakes. Tommie has a special surprise for everyone: a set of paper serpents. They pull a joke on Piet by pretending the serpents are scary snakes. Piet demonstrates how to make a kite. Pino, Tommie and Ienie seem to have a lot to learn about good manners when Piet takes them out to a pancake restaurant. After a few more games and songs, Piet decides they can all stay over for the night. The album ends with Tommie singing a lullaby for his friends. Track listing Side One # Sketch: Hallo, Hier Zijn We Weer (Hello, Here We Are Again) # Song: Alle bomen zijn blauw (All The Trees Are Blue) # Sketch: Het Kaaspaleis (The Cheese Palace) # Song: Ik wil wel dit en ik wil wel dat (I'd Like This and I'd Like That) # Sketch: De Enge Slangen (The Scary Snakes) # Song: Het rolfluitliedje (The Party Horn Song) # Sketch: Waar Zit Iedereen? (Where Is Everybody?) # Song: Het leukst om mee te spelen is een doos (A Box Is the Most Fun to Play With) Side Two # Sketch: Wat Doet Piet? (What Is Piet Doing?) # Song: Vliegerliedje (Kite Song) # Sketch: Pannekoeken (Pancakes) # Song: Ik zit zo vol, ik heb te veel gegeten (I Am Full, I Ate Too Much) # Sketch: Rijmspelletje (Rhyming Game) # Song: Raadselliedje (Riddle Song) # Sketch: Plezier Voor Vier (Fun for Four) # Song: Niets is zo leuk als plezier (Nothing Is Better Than Fun) # Sketch: Allemaal Naar Bed (Everyone Goes to Bed) # Song: Slaapliedje van Tommie (Tommie's Lullaby) Other releases *WSPC 16010 (WSP cassette) Cast *Piet Hendriks as Piet *Erik J. Meijer as Pino *Bert Plagman as Tommie *Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie Music * Squat Combo directed by Wim van den Hurk Production credits *Direction and written by Victor Alstef, Wim van den Hurk and Jorg Bryant *Produced for Vrido by Anneliese de Vries *Recorded at Sonclair *Dialogue recording and final editing: Luc Ludoph *Recording the band: Wim van den Hurk Trivia * This record was also released as a double album with 'k Wist Niet Dat Je Kwaad Werd!. * A second Tommie, Ienie, Pino and Piet album, Hou Je Vast!! was released in the same year. * Although some of the voices sound quite unfamiliar for today's viewers, some of the tracks on this record still appear on compilation albums. See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Plezier